As alternative energy sources become more important to the economic and environmental well-being of society, solar energy use will continue to increase. It is becoming more common to see roofs and other structures having solar panels installed to generate electrical energy. In general, these installations require significant rack systems that may be permanent. These kinds of installations can cause exposure problems to the building due to the required structural penetration to secure the solar panels. Additionally, it is difficult to remove if desired.
To solve this problem, some solar systems utilize racking systems that use ballast to secure them rather than permanent installations. Although this helps in removal and minimizing surface penetrations, it is difficult for such installations to meet strength, reliability, environmental and safety standards while also withstanding wind, rain, temperature variations and solar radiation. Additionally, these racking systems tend to be bulky and complex requiring expert installation done on-site.
Often when installing solar panels, the angle at which the panels need to be placed is different depending on the installation and the location of the installation. While many solutions to this problem have been proposed, most involve complicated adjustment components or compromising the best angle for ease in construction. There is a need for a solar racking system that is quick and easy to install and that allows the user to select an angle best suited for the application. It is also desirable to be able to mount the solar panels even where permanent connection to the structure is not desired or practical.